Fire and Ice
by robert32514
Summary: The fire inside him has been awakened. facing the trials of the Tri-Wizard tournament while finding out about the hidden secrets, Harry must come to terms with the power now inside of him and become the Hero he was destined to be. Taking an idea given to him by his cousin, he will assemble a team to fight the Darkness while protecting the innocent. He will become The Human Torch.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and Ice**

 **Ch. 1 The Human Torch**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **J. K. Rowling does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Author's notice: This fic was partially inspired by the new Fantastic Four film. The idea for this is what if Harry didn't escape the Horntails flames during the Tri-Wizard tournaments first task. What if it awoke something in him while destroying the Horcrux inside his scar. Dumbledore is human, capable of mistakes. Seeing Harry become something else, he is somewhat aware of something Lily and James had done for Harry after his birth, but will learn as this something could aid in the end of the upcoming war sooner than he thinks. This is in no way a crossover, just an idea fic I thought up.**

 **Ch. 1 The Human Torch**

 _"Accio Firebolt."_ he shouted as he waved his wand towards Hogwarts. Feeling the magic take effect, he hid behind a large rock, waiting for his salvation. He chanced a look past the dragon after a tongue of flame struck the back of the rock for a moment until the flame itself receded, and of which he hid behind, a minute later. He then heard the roar of the Horntail and felt its power through the movement of the Earth around him. Suddenly, as he chanced a look, he spotted it. It was flying straight and true, coming right at him, and just as he jumped for the incoming broom, he felt himself and the Firebolt smacked by a leathery canvass, his wand flying off, he knew not where.

The wind removed from his lungs as he hit the ground, his body skipping upon the ground as he rolled until coming to a complete stop, glasses flying from his face to he knew not where, he took a moment to gather himself and his thoughts, but he only had a moment as he stared upon the female golden Hungarian Horntail that now loomed over and stood before him as even without his glasses, he knew what was in front of him, as it lowered its head directly in front of him, and snarled at him in a loud grumble, its teeth showing and smoke pouring from its nostrils. And he knew, his time had come.

Harry James Potter only had a moment to think to himself, "Bugger me!" before the dragon reared back its head and unleashed its fury in a torrent of flame. It hit him head on as he couldn't even raise his arms to shield himself.

The audience whom watched cried out in anguish, though most whom were in Slytherin watched joyously as Harry Potter, was engulfed in flames. Just as the Dragon Handlers were about to enter the chamber that the now Boy-Who-Lived just met his end at the fire of the Hungarian Horntail when they paused to watch as the moment the flame from the Dragon ended, all who watched observed as a dark cloud that seemed to have a human face, screamed and left what seemed to be a huge circular mound of ashes of the last Potter, resting on a glowing hot set of rocks, dissipated into nothingness until it was more.

Everyone was further shocked as the still burning mound that was supposed to be all that remained of Harry Potter, the flames becoming greater all over his body as it grew, stood up slowly and looked around him, its eyes white hot as was the inside of its mouth as it looked at them, gaping in a shock of its own, and then looked from gazing at his arms, to touching the somewhat blackened form of his body, to the dragon who had a shocked expression of its own.

 **Harry's POV**

Harry felt the flames as it touched him and felt pain of which he had never felt before. But it only lasted barely a second and then he felt as if something huge lifted from him, but it also felt like a huge gust of wind that put him on a knee. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he felt stronger than he had ever felt before. But what's more, he also felt...free. As if a huge weight had been lifted from his person.

Once he felt the flame of the Horntail recede, he slowly raised himself from the kneeling he had found himself doing since the dragon attacked him with its fire. He knew he should be dead, but he wasn't as he looked at his hands, arms, and eventually his body as he felt his arms, chest, and head and realized he was very much alive, and found himself still on fire, but it didn't hurt. And yet the flames grew even greater, a fact that he could not comprehend how to control. In fact, the power of the fire felt great, made him fell more alive than he ever felt. Looking back to the dragon, he watched as it opened its maw again as if to fire, and fire it did. And yet, when it struck, it didn't hurt. He laughed as if the flames itself tickled him while strengthening him.

Everyone whom watched as once again the Horntail unleashed its flame again, stood in awe as the Boy-Who-Lived met it head on, and yet didn't move nor was he affected in the slightest. He in fact embraced the fire with open arms. Once more, the Dragon looked shocked after ceasing with the firing of its flame, as it saw it had no effect. It did the next instinctive thing it could do and raised its clawed palm as if to strike.

Harry seeing this, reacted instinctively himself and jumped. Only he didn't just jump, he flew, high into the air with a trail of fire being left in his wake and when he realized what he was doing, he paused and hovered many feet within the air, where somehow he found himself not just pausing, but elated at the meaning to this new discovery, and yet somewhat in awe while looking down at the Dragon and the audience. The audience who watched as he nearly lost his life and did nothing to stop it, seeing their expressions of shock, jealousy, and contempt, served to piss him off real fast.

He felt a rush of emotion and adrenalin as he looked down at the dragon, and yet, when he looked down on the sheep of this world he found himself amongst for almost four years now, he only felt disgust and pity. But he had no time to contemplate any further as he listened and turned his attention back to the dragon as it unfurled its wings and threw itself into the air, causing him to almost yelp if he hadn't remembered the dragon being collared, only for the dragon to nearly choke as it was stopped by the chain itself as it was clamped to the collar on its neck, preventing her from going anywhere, and forcing it back down. He winced in sympathy when he saw the dragons back smack loudly on the rocky terrain of the inner arena.

Not liking this, the dragon, after falling and hitting its winged back painfully on the ground, got back up, shook off the stupor, and seethed as it looked from the chain, back to the flaming mortal, still in the sky. Grasping the chain with its teeth and a few testing pulls, the Horntail pulled with what strength she dared use without breaking its teeth. There was a sudden snap, and the Horntail could only growl in success and anticipation.

Harry seeing this with the fire in his eyes, could only think, "Oh shit." The Horntail braced itself and then shot off into the air, yet again. This time, nothing stopped it. Harry, knowing his strength was being in the air, and that he now felt freer than anything he ever had before, merely looked up and shot off into the sky with the Dragon following.

 **Meanwhile**

Her heart could not take what she was seeing, and yet the moment she saw that the Boy-Who-Lived stand, and on fire after the dragon blasted its flame onto her unknowing betrothed, with her friend Tracy Davis and her parents Cygnus and Hemera Greengrass standing by her side, and watching this disgusting event, knew he had finally discovered his newly awakened power. The fire that had existed within, had finally been unleashed. And Daphne Anne Greengrass, would help him to shape and control that power. Though the dragon had aided in its release, she knew it was destined to be as she too had discovered her power several years, when Harry had not acknowledged the betrothal they had between them on their first year when he failed to approach her.

Oh, her parents had something to say to Dumbledore about that as he admitted Harry did not know, nor did he for that matter, of the marriage contract between Houses Potter and Greengrass. But in finding out, he asked them to give him time to help Harry prepare for this bit of information. Cygnus gave Dumbledore until Harry's fourth year when he then secretly used his contacts within the Ministry to find out what was to occur during the forth year. To say he had been less than thrilled had been an understatement. But, it was to his advantage as his daughter during his first year, at Potters unknowing ignorance of their engagement, had discovered her own power. Her power over ice, to both create and manipulate ice by freazing the water molcules in the air, had revealed her elemental status, thus she became known as the Ice Queen of House Slytherin. Tracy of course followed with her own power over 'Wind'. They'd learned through the Lord Greengrass's contacts that Neville Longbottom himself had undergone such a transformation and under orders of his Grandmother and Uncle who worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, was forced to keep it quiet for now.

And now, another heir to a Most Ancient and Most Noble House had discovered his power over fire. She watched entranced, and if she was honest, turned on, over the element that Harry now wielded, until suddenly, and to her and some peoples horror, the dragon snapped its restraints. She wanted to move and jump to Potters aid, but her father gripped her wrist. She looked up into his eyes, with him shaking his head to not interfere. She looked back as the Human Torch that was Harry Potter, looked at the Dragon in shock for only a second and then reacted instinctively, as he looked to the sky and flew up and away, a trail of fire being left in his wake.

A little over half an hour passed passed as everyone waited with bated breath until someone hollered out and pointed. Daphne, her parents and friend looked as the fiery personage of Harry Potter flew into her and everyones visual range and only getting bigger as he got closer. The moment he flew back into the stadium, he landed before the nest where the fake golden egg rested among the very real dragon eggs, his fire dying down, leaving a completely exposed and very much naked Potter whom now looked down at the golden egg, picked it up, and looked it up and down before placing it within the crook of his arm, turned to the crowd of onlookers with loathing before his eyes rested on the judges with hate. Taking the egg once more into his hands, he pulled his throwing arm back and threw the fake egg with as much force as he dared, forcing both Igor Karkaroff and Albus Dumbledore to move to opposite sides away from each other as it flew by their heads, and hitting a wall behind them with a thunk before falling to the floor behind them.

 **Dumbledores POV**

Albus Dumbledore was at first horrified and then thrilled when just moments ago, he thought the boy whom was Harry Potter was dead, killed by fire, only for the boy to dispel that notion when he stood up and and flew. 'He did it.' Dumbledore thought to himself. 'He really did it. He finally has unleashed and embraced the power the Dark Lord knows not.'

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watched as the Dragon tried to kill the Potter Heir with fire again, only for it to not work. He then paled in horror as it tried to swipe its claws at the fiery boy- no young Man. He quickly breathed a sigh of relief as Harry jumped into the sky and even watched in awe of what he was doing and then look to the dragon as the moment the dragon broke its chains after attempting to fly after him, failing, falling back to the Earth, and then removing the hindrance that was the chain, and how Harry then proceeded to out-fly the Hungarian Horntail, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he waited nervously for Harry's return while looking back towards the Greengrasses whom looked at him with seething hate and gulped when he saw Harry's betrothed give him an icy death stare. A cry of alarm had him turn back and see Harry return as quickly as possible, still on fire, still going strong as he landed. Shutting down his fire, many a women and young girls were seen fanning themselves as they saw Harry in all of his glory with an apparent more than acceptable 'form', though it looked like the being nude part didn't bother him as when he landed, he did so before the nest of dragon eggs. Harry then proceeded to place the false egg in the crook of his arm and look at the crowd of onlookers with such loathing and hate, take the golden egg and with a powerful throw, chucked it towards him and the other judges with as much power his newly empowered body could permit him as he was clearly stacked and wiry, pale and a bit thin, but definitely capable.

 **Harrys POV**

Harry was out-flying the dragon, flying as far away from the stadium as he could. "Come on Potter, think, think." he tells himself as he seemed to be faster than the dragon somewhat but was pretty amazed he was picking up speed as the distance between them grew. He noticed this every time he looked back behind himself. He then began to think clearly as he knew he had to stop it lest it follow him on the return trip to the stadium, attacking not just him, but the spectators as well. He slowed his speed until the dragon was at least fifty clicks behind him. Suddenly, he saw a red tile roofed walkway that had no one on or in it. A bold idea hit him as he lured the dragon closer and the moment he then proceeded to fly through the walkway, the Dragon followed. But since it was too narrow, the dragon didn't have a chance to redirect its flight path as it collided and flew or crashed into the walkway, destroying it while falling into the dark crevice below, roaring as it fell.

He watched as the Dragon disappear from his vision, looking back towards the where he had just come from. He couldn't bring himself to return to the sheep of the Wizarding World just yet, so he adjusted his course and flew down towards where the dragon disappeared. A minute later, he found it lying on its back on a dull gray ground, with multiple brakes in its wings with bones jutting out in multiple areas in odd places throughout the wings. One of the front legs also seemed to be broken and bent at an odd angle. He landed before the dragon, keeping the space between them. His fire died down, and though he knew that he had nothing on, he couldn't care. As he approached the great serpent, held his empty hands up, showing he meant no harm when the dragon, wounded and broken as it was, gazed upon him growled a loud guttural, yet a clear warning growl.

"Easy, easy, easy, girl." he said as he slowly, yet surely walked up to her. He knew she watched as he ever so slowly got closer to her. She bared her teeth and hissed, and yet he still held his hands out as he paused a step before continuing. He got close to the point of touching her snout as he felt the rough texture of her scaled snout. He respected this creature as all it wanted to do was protect its clutch, and was forced to participate in something even he himself wanted no part in. He cursed the Wizarding World for what it forced him to do and be a part of as he gently ran his hands over the side of her face that didn't touch the ground. He could have sworn he heard a somewhat strangled purr come from the dragon.

He felt himself getting teary-eyed as he apologized to her and laid himself over her left cranium. "What is this power you have given me? How? Why?"

 _"I didn't!"_ he heard a weak voice. Looking around, he wondered where that voice came from until the dragon made a noise that sounded like a chuckle.

"Was that you?" he asked, looking on in amazement.

 _"Yes!"_ He heard again, only this time, it sounded amused.

"What did you mean when you said that you didn't give me this power?"

 _"It was...already inside you."_ she gasped out in his mind painfully. _"It just...needed to be...brought out. Awakened. That...and the dark presence...was poisoning...your magic."_

"So, you freed me!"

 _"Yes."_ she answered weakly.

"Why?"

 _"It wasn't...my intention. I-I...thought you meant...my clutch...harm."_ it gasped in his mind.

"I was forced into this stupid tournament, as were you. I didn't want any of this."

 _"I see...that now...child of fire. Your gentle nature has shown me the truth of your character. Please, forgive my...assumptions...and my attempts...to bring you harm."_

Harry knew the Dragon was not at fault, as he smiled softly while rubbing the facial scales along the dragons jawline. It was then he decided to do something to help her survive this event. "I've got to get you out of here." he said as he looked at her body, thinking of a way to try and save her.

 _"Even you...don't have the strength...to save me."_

"Don't bet on it. I'll be back, I promise." he said with determined conviction as he took a step back, flamed on, looked up, and shot off like a comet. As he flew, he also figured he forgot to ask for the dragon for her name, but would think on that later. He flew from the cavern at incredible speeds and shot upwards at a fast pace, rage fueling him as he flew. Making it back to the stadium, he flew to the nest where he knew the fake egg was waiting among the clutch of real dragon eggs. Powering down was getting easier since it was based on instinct, he grabbed the golden egg and slipped it under his arms after looking at it closely, and then turning and looking at the entirety of the audience with loathing, and then the judges, only with hate in his eyes and heart.

Taking the fake egg into a single hand, he chucked it like an American Football Quarterback, throwing it at the judges, watching as both Dumbledore and Karkaroff both were forced to move and dodge the projectile, **"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?"** he yelled, holding his arms and hands out. **"HUH? ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?"**

He was so angry that he lit back up on fire, **"CHARLIE WEASLEY, GET YOUR ARSS OUT HERE, NOW!"** he hollered.

A few seconds later, the doors leading into the inner arena grounds opened as the familiar red headed Dragon Handler and a few others entered behind him, wands out. Walking up to the Dragon Handler, he removed the fire from his right fist where he struck the elder Weasley with such power, that the man fell to the ground, and a second later, sat up, holding his jaw while glaring at the child on fire.

Looking to the other Handlers, he growled out, "You've got a critically wounded Dragon out there, needing your help." he said, pointing to where he just flew from. "I suggest you remain silent and follow me, unless I barbecue your arsses right here, right now."

They all shook their heads as they all turned back to where they too just came from and disappeared from sight while his eyes looked down upon the spawn of House Weasley, "You and certain members of your family disgusts me Weasley. Your father, mother, and twin brothers are the only ones who now have my respect while your sister is too much a member of the Boy-Who-Lived groupie who worships the image of that title instead of seeing me and being my friend. And as for your youngest brother, he's just like Peter Pettigrew, a snake in lions clothes. A traitor amongst a crowd who are more like jackals instead of lions. Now, get up you cur. Get a broom and follow me." he demanded as the other Dragon Handlers returned a second later with brooms in their hands, one even passing an extra broom to Charlie as he stood, holding his jaw.

Harry saw Dumbledore and the other judges quickly running towards him, but he didn't bother sticking around as he shot off into the sky, the Dragon Handlers and Charlie Weasley following.

He managed to quickly find himself back at where the dragon lay, barely holding on as he landed and powered down, "Hold on, you're going to be alright. You hear me? You're going to be okay." he said as he ran up to her, worry in his eyes.

 _"You...came...back!"_ he heard in his mind as the Handlers landed and began to walk up behind him.

"I promised you, didn't I?" he replied as he ran his hands over the side of her face.

 _"Yes,...you did."_ she said weakly.

"Mr. Potter, you have to back away..." one of the handlers who just arrived began, only for Harry to snarl and look at a female handler with fire in his eyes.

She gasped and took a step back while holding her hands out, showing she meant no harm."I'm sorry, but we need to attend to her if we're going to save her. To do so, you need to back away, Mr. Potter." the brunette said as she went weak in the knees in seeing Harry Potter's nude body, standing before a Dragon, a wounded Dragon, yes, but still, her fantasies somewhat fulfilled. The only turnoff at the moment is understanding his anger and worry for for the dragon since both were forced into this stupid tournament.

"What's her name?" he asked as he calmed down a bit, and turned back to the Dragon, rubbing her snout in affection.

"Kiara." came the reply from the female handler.

"Take care of her, please."

"We will."

Leaning down to embrace her jawline while his right hand brushed against a horn, causing her to purr a bit in what he hoped was compassion, he whispered, "Stay alive Kiara. Please, for your unborn children, and for me, stay alive. Live."

 _"I-I've never...had a human...care as much as...you...before."_

"Well, you do now." he sent back as he lowered his head near her eye and then kissed her cheek. "I have to go now."

 _"I understand."_

"She better not die." he said in a tone that promised pain if otherwise when he looked at the redheaded son of the Weasley family, who couldn't look him in the eye, and then gave the same look to the other handlers, all of whom gulped in fear.

"I'll see you soon, Kiara." he said as he laid a gentle hand on one of her spikes.

 _"Goodbye...child of fire."_ she thought to his mind.

He merely smiled in compassion and nodded, turned his head upward, flamed on, and shot off into the sky. During the flight, he thought about returning to the school and his fellow champions, but then remembered how he'd been treated with disrespect and scorn and just continued to fly towards what hopefully was London and eventually Surrey because he and his Aunt needed to have a serious conversation.

He shot past both the stadium and the castle and continued onward. Minutes later he noticed he wasn't alone as a snow white plumage came into focus on his left. Turning his head, he gazed upon Hedwig as she flew beside him, "Hedwig, you recognized me?"

A chirp that he recognized to be a positive answer showed that yes, she did recognize her human and decided to tag along.

Smiling in what bit of happiness he felt that at least someone believed in him and didn't judge him, he asked, "Can you redirect me to the Dursleys, please girl?" he asked affectionately.

She gave an affirmative chirp and redirected her flight path that he followed, and together, both flew off into the fading day as it turned to night.

Back at Hogwarts, many a screams were directed at Dumbledore, not just by the Greengrasses, but Sirius Black as well. Cygnus who had learned the truth of Sirius's plight, had been in constant contact with the man after promising not to turn him in. Upon learning he had no trial, swore to do all that was in his power to ensure the Heir of House Black got one. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and Amelia Bones, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had already left before Sirius's arrival after questioning Dumbledore on Harry's current situation. Cygnus, having been there when both were questioning the elderly Headmaster, brought the evidence of Sirius's lack of trial and informed the Minister of the consequences should the man not get his trial as he would be sure to inform the 'Prophet' if he had to. Deloris Jane Umbridge, his Undersecretary tried to put her two cents in on false claims of Sirius having a trial, but Cygnus merely tossed the file containing the lack of information or in this case, lack of transcripts, onto Dumbledores desk. Amelia ripped the file from her hands and looked. Appalled that such an injustice had occurred, the Director of the DMLE informed the Minister of his oath he took when he entered Office and swore, that should Sirius not be given the trial like he deserved, she too would reveal this information to the entirety of the people of Great Britain. Cygnus of course tied the Ministers noose tighter when he let them all know how Sirius was Harry Potter's Godfather and made a Godfather magical vow after Harrys birth.

In the end, Amelia asked that Cygnus get into contact with Black and have him prepare himself for the trial and that she would contact him for the day it was scheduled. Umbridge brought the attention of Harry's transformation and tried to claim he was to apprehended as a dark creature, but Cynus's wife was a step ahead and reminded her of several laws that protected elemental Wizards and Witches. Umbridge then tried to speak as if she herself held power and claimed that laws could change. Even Cornelius tried to object, but Lady Hemera Greengrass got in her face and promised her, that should an attempt be made to change the laws protecting Elementals, then she would be well within power to declare Deloris and her House an enemy of House Greengrass, and that seeing as she went to school and knew everything Deloris knew and knew Deloris barely graduated from school and only passed due to exchange of funds with the last Headmaster before Dumbledore, and she'd be more than happy to take her life, and there would be nothing more the Minister nor the Director of the DMLE could do to stop her or do anything to her afterwords.

The room became palpable as Deloris fled the room through the Floo in the Headmasters office with Lady Greengrass giving the Minister a warning glare while Lord Greengrass promising to uphold his wife's promise himself.

Once a very scared and shaken Minister left and an amused Amelia Bones promising to call off the Dementors kill on sight order, followed through the Floo. Sirius Black Floo'd in moments later, pissed as hell. Cygnus had informed him what Amelia promised as he promised to honor his part of the deal.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was tired after being yelled at and had to chuck back a vial of pain relief potion while sitting his glasses down on his desk and rubbing his nose.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked, turning to Dumbledore with a glare.

"I am unsure, but if I know anything, and since his familiar Hedwig could not be found among the other owls in the Owlery, then it would be safe to assume he has returned to the only other place he could and still does call home." Dumbledore answered tiredly. He was getting too old for this.

"Petunia." Sirius whispered in realization.

"Is that where he's been." Hemera asked in dread. Turning to Dumbledore, "You placed him with Petunia? Have you never listened to Lily when she spoke of her sister, you imbecile?"

"She was the only family he had." he tried.

"And someone Lily and James clearly stated in their wills that he was never supposed to be placed there." Cygnus said as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his coat. "A copy I just so happen to have."

"You're Magical Guardianship is of this moment, revoked. Once Sirius is cleared, it will be transferred back to him. Now, it's obvious you wouldn't leave him there without putting someone nearby to watch over him. Question is, who?" Hemera asked.

"Arabella Figg." he finally admitted after a few tense moments of silence.

Sirius took the initiative and used Dumbledore's Floo to contact Arabella while Hermera Greengrass hollered at the continued idiocy of the man.

Cygnus went to speak to his daughters Daphne and Astoria while Hermera followed Sirius through the Floo, but not before retrieving Harry's wand from the Manipulative idiot while having a sack with a set of clothes that she hoped would fit the boy turned man.

 **Number Four Privet Drive**

Harry landed outside the back of the house after having flown over the clouds as the day turned to night. To most who saw him so high in the sky, it would look like a shooting star flew over Europe. He instantly recognized the area he was currently flying over and quickly shot down, all the while hoping no one saw him. He was slowing down his descent when he noticed his Aunt through the kitchen window washing dishes. She must have noticed his fire upon his descending as she looked and gaped in shock.

Minutes later, after she shakily let him in the moment he shut off his fire, he was inside the kitchen/ dining room, sitting at a table, some clothes on his back, at least for the moment. Hedwig rested on the table, eating some bacon that Petunia allowed her to have, all the while, Harry ran a somewhat shaky hand down her back while using the other to eat his own sandwhich. Petunia had not only made sure her nephew was dressed, but fed as well when she asked. He had just finished a couple of BLT sandwiches and a glass of milk before he was satisfied. Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon sat across from him and had just taken it all in when he explained what happened earlier that day.

Dudley, was shell shocked, to say the least before he jumped from his chair and ran from the kitchen and to his room upstairs. No one expected to see or hear him come back down with a stack of comic books, "You're the Human Torch now Harry."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm what?" Harry asked in shock.

"The Human Torch, have a look see." his cousin answered as he tossed his comics in front of him on the table and causing Hedwig to skwawk in indignation. Harry not having touched Dudleys comics before, gingerly took one and looked at the cover. It was titled The Fantastic Four and showed people with different powers in an animated format, one able to stretch in impossible lengths, another turned into a rock man with incredible strength, a woman who could create forcefields and become invisible at will, but the one that caught his eye, was the man on fire who, and could fly as he did and shoot fireballs, a trick he hadn't tried yet.

"You said the dragon spoke to you and that it said it awoke the fire inside of you, right? Well, maybe this is who you were meant to be." Dudley said in excitement.

It was a lot to take in before his cousin continued, "There of course was another Human Torch, but he was a cyborg with a side-kick called Toro and was an ally to Captain America and his Invaders in the earlier comics."

Harry looked at the comics that Dudley showed him and did a side by side comparison, but then set the comics down and began to wonder just what did this mean for him.

"Now do you see why I didn't like Lily going to that awful place, even if I had no magic, let alone you, Harry? They don't care about you. Hero one moment, villain the next. And now, to them, you're just a freak, only more powerful." Petunia spat with loathing in her voice. "They killed my sister. Now they're trying to kill you. Turn you into a Martyr."

"And they've broken you. It's plain as day when I see the tiredness in your eyes, boy."

"Vernon." Petunia rebuked as she glared at her husband.

"No Pet, he needs to hear it. He needs to know the truth. He's a means to an end for them. Next thing you know, they'll wind up killing him and claiming he died a martyrs death, and nearly ending your family line leaving Dudley the only blood family you have left." he sneered, clearly disgusted with the school his nephew attended and its teachers.

"Then there's nothing left for me to do then run. I have nothing left to live for." Harry said broken, tears falling down his face as he had listened to the words his uncle has spoke.

"Oh," Petunia cried out with pity as she stood from her chair and came around the table and pulled her nephew into her arms. He flinched at first before she felt him begin to cry as he clung to her like a lifeline he needed very much, "You do have something left to live for. Never say that again. Lily died to ensure you lived, so live. Take back what dignity and power they took from you."

She managed to calm him down enough to make tea and then asked him to tell them what had been going on since going to Hogwarts for the last four years, and he did, to say Petunia was pissed was a lie, she was downright furious. He had withheld the incompetency of a school that claims to be one of the best if not the best in all of Europe. Sending Her nephew to bed, she promised to keep an eye on him. When Harry walked up the stairs with his beloved Hedwig on his shoulders, Dudley too was sent to bed while she and Vernon spoke about Harry's future.

Minutes after Harry disappeared up the stairs, their door bell chimed.

Taking a guess that it was one of the lot that was responsible for Harry's, she quickly walked up to the door and looked upon the last person she expected to see, "Black? What are you doing here? I expected that old manipulative bastard or even Severus."

 **Here's chapter one done. More will follow. Let me know what you think. Sincerely hoping you like it. Remember to read and review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

**Fire and Ice**

 **Ch. 2 Decisions**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **J. K. Rowling does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 2 Decisions**

"So, let me see if I got this right." Petunia said as she laid her fresh cup of hot tea down and looked at both Black and Lady Greengrass, "My sister Lily, at her husbands insistence, had become so far stuck in your societies ways that they have forced my nephew into a practice that has been outdated for over almost 200 years within our side of the world, all because of Wizarding politics? Taking away his God given freewill to choose whom he wants to love and to marry, all because of your bloody societies damned politics? Am I hearing you right?"

"I know how you must feel, Mrs. Dursely." Hemera Greengrass started until Petunia looked up and hissed at the woman.

"You know nothing of how I feel, Mrs. Greengrass." Petunia seethed harshly, but not loud enough to disturb her son and nephew. "Your kind took my sister and changed her, despite her attempts to remain a steadfast and loyal sister. And yes, for a time, I was jealous that I didn't have magic. But that all ended the day our parents were murdered, and by that monster that Harry supposedly killed as a babe and the idiots who follow him being allowed to pay their way out of your prison. I say follow because with what information Harry had shared with me, it seems either he's alive or his still free followers have continued his reign of terror. Let's not forget the fact that your world doesn't accept the fact that it was Lily who killed your so called 'Dark Lord'. Severus Snape, the vile greasy haired bastard that he was, no doubt had a hand in not just my parents death, but my sisters as well as from what my broken nephew tales have revealed to me, the man is an even more incompetent Professor who can't even look beyond the face of the part of Harry that is James Potter."

"You must understand Mrs. Greengrass, Mr. Black, Harry has told us everything." Vernon Dursley said. "And I do mean everything. Now Harry understands why we didn't want him knowing of magic. Now he knows why we didn't want him being a part of your world." Vernon had never defended his nephew because he wanted him to see the realities of the world. He never physically hurt the b- no young man except when tried to get a point across and shoved him into his cupboard, but he'd made sure never to cross the line into abuse due to having memories as a child growing up in an abusive household himself because he was too overweight or not good enough for other activities.

Oh, sure he'd known of Magic for a lot longer than before ever meeting Petunia. There had been a story of a cousin he never knew named Myrtle whom entered the Wizarding World for one year, and didn't return. Despite the Magical Worlds Hearlers, there were those in his family whom were immune to mind wipes and so retained the knowledge of Myrtles disappearance.

"Your practices are so barbaric and medieval that your too afraid to believe that the muggle world hasn't changed since the Victorian Era. And here you are, proving this by forcing this...this Marriage contract on Harry. On a boy who's never been with a girl let alone had the strength to talk to one." Vernon said through seething teeth.

"Your world and your people have failed my nephew, in more way than one, as you have done yet again Black. I'm going to kindly ask you to leave while my husband and I prepare ourselves and figure out how to best bring this to Harry's attention. Good day." She said as she stood up and walked to her living room door, opened it and stepped back while giving Sirius and Hermera a look that said she dared them to say anything since this was her home.

Taking that as their cue to leave, both Sirius and Lady Greengrass got up from their chairs. But not before Sirius withdrew Harry's wand from his inner coat pocket and slowly placed it on the Dursleys table. A second later, he followed Lady Greengrass out of the house and exited Number Four Privet Drive. Sirius turned as if to say something, but a look from Petunia stopped him cold as he then about faced and with Lady Greengrass, disappeared with a _'crack'._

For the next few days, several Ministry Personnel up to and including the Minister, his Undersecretary, and even Amelia Bones tried to speak with Harry, only to either be chased off with them ducking and dodging frying pans or balls of fire, at least for the Minister and his Undersecretary when they tried to use magic against Harry's family. Since he was forced into this tournament, he no longer felt he could trust any of his former friends let alone the school. He had used the idea of having Dobby as his personal House Elf and had the little guy get him books on the history of the Tri-Wizard Tournament as well as a copy of the rules, even if he had to steal them from Barty Crouch Sr. He also had Dobby take money from his vaults once he learned that the three schools had agreed he had to compete, and in doing so, declared him an adult.

After indiscreetly meeting with Gringotts, he was able to get his emancipation within the Wizarding World and took his place as Lord Potter while at the same time, taking over the complete control of his vaults by getting new keys and having the old ones deemed no longer valid. Even after meeting with the Goblins, he learned that he could not get out of the contract, and so decided to accept it and see where it led him.

He went to Madam Malkins and bought various sets of magically fire-proof materials from her as well as some materials that stretched. Asking her if she had a way to combine the two, Harry would allow her to visit his home so long as she didn't bring up Hogwarts. When asked what it was they had done to him, he refused to speak about it, but that if his aunt wished, they could get together for tea while he was away on business. He was sure Aunt Petunia could fill her in on the happenings since his return to the world of Magic.

He had bought Bill Weasleys service from Gringotts and had him check for any and all wards currently on the house listed, what they did, and then removed and newer much more secure wards put into place that would allow him to practice magic without worrying about the Ministry, despite his emancipation.

With a little bit of help from Dudley and Petunia on designs for a suit, he and Madam Malkin got to work once a specific design was approved by the entire family. When she had learned what had become of Harry through his aunt, Malkin worked on creating a flame retardant suit with the Potter Coat of Arms that rested upon his left breast. It consisted of a black shield with a knights helmet, with three star-like designs and a white strip with black characters within and a set of brown and green leaves flowing around the knights helmet on either side and trailing down both sides of the shield. He added to it by placing the crest over what was the image of a orange and red tongue of flame.

Since Harry was able to retrieve some gold from his now combined vaults, he was able to gather enough to go on a clothe shopping spree. With Petunia and Dudleys help, he found the the perfect set of boots that Madam Malkin enchanted like the suit.

The pants would be designed based on the mundane or muggle military attire as would the boots. The shirt would be short sleeve. He also had a charmed set of flame proof fingerless black gloves. The crest of the House of Potter shined as a badge upon his left breast as he looked upon himself in a mirror.

It had been a total of three weeks since he disappeared from the Magical world. Many of his co called friends set him letters, some of which he destroyed, others he did not, but was at least gracious enough to feed and water the Owls who delivered the letters. Throughout this time, when he wasn't getting new clothes, he and his cousin was in a gym that Harry got him and Dudley a lifetime membership for. Dudley was a fighter, and seeing the state the Wizarding World was leaving his cousin in, Dudley decided to do something about that and helped find an instructor to teach him and Harry. They didn't just exercise to build up Harrys speed, strength, and stamina, they were also teaching the cousins various hand to hand combat skills by starting him off with shadow boxing which he took to like a duck to water, despite his and Dudleys age. For the moment, Dudley was a pretty decent boxer, and so taught Harry how to throw a proper punch, and then how to move his body and feet. What Dudley didn't know, he and Harry was taught together.

During his time training, one Professor McGonagall was sent to inform Harry of his duty to attend the Yule Ball on Christmas Night, which was days away. Petunia thought it was too soon. When the cousins returned home from a workout one afternoon, Harry had learned about the dance. Thankfully, Madam Malkin had some skills about dancing and aided Harry in learning how to dance with what time they had.

Two days away from the night of the Yule Ball, Harry was all packed and ready to go, and was given a anti-fire charmed bag with clothes, courtesy of his clothing matron. Vernon was in a way, all broken up because now he understood his nephew, now that he knew that his nephew had a destiny that could benefit the world.

Grasping him by both shoulders as he and his family alongside Madam Malkin, in the cover of the night within the back lawn, Vernon looked at his nephew in a new light, "For years, I have feared and hated the Wizarding World for the many crimes it has perpetuated against us normal people, and in doing so, I hurt you. I and Petunia held you back from all that you could accomplish."

"Uncle Vernon..." Harry tried only to be stopped by a raised hand from his Uncle.

"You have a destiny to go above and beyond the idea of a true Hero that in a way, the Wizarding World does not understand. Be better than they are, Harry. Don't let them misguide you. You are the Master of your own fate and destiny. Go out there and write it. And remember, your aunt and I and Dudley will always believe in you and cheer for you. I guess what I'm trying to say was, I'm sorry I ever hurt you. We all are Harry and we would like to make it up to you more than we already have when you next come home. And know, we will be waiting for you."

Harry was left speechless at first until Vernon pulled the young man into his arms. Never in his whole life would he ever hope to know that his Uncle and aunt truly cared when Petunia and Dudley joined in the family hug.

After the family of four pulled away from one another, Madam Malkin was the last to see him him before he shot off as she walked up to him, "Do me a favor, Harry luv', if Voldemort is alive, go and kick his ass, yeah?"

"I intend to. He and Dumbledore, both have made this personal." Harry said as he then looked at Hedwig who rested on his shoulder, "Hedwig, you go and get in the air, I'll be there shortly."

The white owl nodded with an affirmative chirp, nudging her humans cheek whereas she then flapped her wings and took off into the night sky.

Harry then looked to his cousin and approached him. He dropped the bag and knelt in order to open it. When he did, he pulled out a saber with the Potter coat of arms. It was one of a matching set as the other rested in the bag on top of his clothes.

"Here, I want you to have this, just in case. It belongs to my family and I am willing to bet that trouble is coming, and I want you to be prepared."

"Harry, I-I don't know what to say." Dudley said as he now held the saber in both of his hands reverently.

"Have the instructors teach you to handle it, and if trouble does show up, don't be afraid to use it if you have to. You'll also need this." he said as he sealed up the bag and strapped it to his back, but with his left hand, pulled out a square-like mirror object. "Communications mirror, to contact me if you need me. My father left notes on how to make them. It's been charmed to keep us both in contact with one another. This one's yours. I have mine."

"Th-Thanks Harry. Pals?" Dudley asked as he held an open palm out to Harry.

"Pals." Harry agreed, clasping Dudleys hand and embracing it. Deciding it was time, Harry released his cousin, stepped back and looked at his family one last time as well as the newly made family friend who apparently knew both his parents and both sets of grandparents.

Looking up into the sky, he shouted, " **FLAME ON!"** Faster than he ever shot off, Harry was engulfed in flames and shot off into the night sky like a rocket.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmasters Office**

"Where is he Albus? The boy is making a mockery of us all with his theatrics and unwillingness to do his duty as a champion." The Minister Cornelius Fudge demanded. He and his Undersecretary had a hard enough times trying to get around the new wards that the boy had installed to keep the Ministry away from his families home.

"That's my Godson, Minister, so watch it. He's already had to deal with you and Albus' incompetence and unwillingness to do right by him." Sirius growled from where he stood, leaning against a wall.

Standing next to him within the office was the Greengrass family. Daphne wore her signature Icy mask expression while her sister looked kind of nervous, being around so many adults. Their parents, like Daphne, wore neutral, yet icy expressions as well, since it was a technique they'd passed to their eldest daughter.

"Hem Hem, You dare speak to the Minister in that tone of voice, Mr. Black?" The almost sweet toned voice of Deloris Umbridge asked. A woman with an almost frog-like figure while wearing a pink suit.

"That's Lord Black Umbridge, and considering he had a kill on sight order out on me instead of listening to my godson during his final days of third year, yeah I will. So kindly, will you please, shut, the hell, up?"

The squat, toad-like woman looked like she was going to explode as she puffed up and began to turn red.

"Now, now, no need for hostilities." Dumbledore began as he felt another argument coming, and with arguments, usually followed headaches, "I'm sure Mr. Potter is trying to get here as quick as possible in his own way seeing that, due to some of our...past choices...he doesn't trust us anymore and has decided to handle things his way. Unlike his father James, Harry has taken to be like his Grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia with Lily finalizing the dangerous concoction if you will."

"That's an understatement." Sirius scoffed. "Until Voldemort rose to power, Fleamont was as much a prankster and a scamp as me and James. But when Voldemort did show up, Fleamont was not someone you wanted as an enemy. Him and Euphemia were as deadly a set of fighters as anything anyone dared not to cross." He then grew teary eyed. "I miss sweet Euphemia, the mother I always wanted." Removing a handkerchief from his coat pocket he was able to stem the tears that flowed and cleared his nose as he blew into the fabric that when he waved his wand over it, it vanished. "But Lily, throw Lily in there, the Potters as a whole were nigh unstoppable until...Wormtail." Sirius spat.

Remus Lupin whom remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, stood watching the night skies, his turned from the others bickering, hands locked behind his back. He'd been just about the only person Harry confided in within the Wizarding World and knew Harry had taken his Lordship and emancipation and ran with it. And in doing so, had also had taken his place as the restored Lord of Stinchcombe. He respected his cubs actions because as it were, everyone including him, had let Harry down. Remus secretly swore in his letters to his cub to stand by his side and make it right.

The night had long since been in the late hours when he saw a white visage come into his view followed by a flaming visage, and he knew, his cub had returned. His smile grew as Hedwigs plumage had grown until she glided into and landed on Remus outstretched arm. The sound of his cubs fire could now be heard and seen as everyone who had been arguing had fallen silent and observed the growing glow of fire that was getting closer to the school. Remus just about made out Harry's head when he stepped back and allowed Harry to land beside him. The moment he landed, he powered down.

Taking one look at his uncle, Harry nodded in a warm tone, "Uncle Remus."

"Harry!" the 'Werewolf' shot back. Dropping his pack, Harry pulled out the Potter Saber and strapped it on his waist while making sure everyone saw the ring and Family House crest that rested upon his breast. The bag disappeared with a pop as Harry's new family Elf Dobby made sure to transport it to the special room that he informed Harry about a few days ago.

"Harry." Sirius called out, long having removed himself from leaning against Dumbledores Office wall and walking up to his cub, making sure to keep an eye on the ring and saber on both Harrys hand and waist. Harry cautiously, yet warmly embraced his Godfather as he also sent and received letters from Sirius.

The first of which Harry spewed his anger at for keeping specific information from him and his anger at Dumbledore for allowing him to withhold the knowledge of his place within their world, but now that he knew, he'd let them know that his 'childhood' days were over. It was time to be a man.

"Harry..." Dumbledore began to rebuke him for the attire, the crest and ring he wore, but a look with fiery eyes had him go silent as Harry's hand went to the hilt of his sword, of which also allowed everyone else to see his family ring.

"That's Lord Potter, Mr. Dumbledore. No longer will you or anyone else outside of Sirius and Remus and if need be, The Greengrasses, be allowed to speak to me with any familiarity. From here on out, it's Lord Potter or Mr. Potter. Harry Potter was who I was when I was ignorant of my place within this realm. No more and no longer will this be allowed to be the case. Either get with the program, or get the hell out of my way."

Looking to the Minister, "Due to Amelia Bones and Lord Greengrass aid, I'm thankful that you finally pulled your head out of your ass, Minister. The next time someone tells you something of importance, it would be wise to listen."

The Minister began to turn red as he held his Bowler hat in his hands, nervously fingering the rim when the toad woman made her presence known yet again, "Hem Hem, did you just dare insult the Ministers intelligence?"

"That is if he ever had any to begin with." Harry answered causing Sirius to snort and then chuckle slightly.

"How dare you. I am the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic..."

"And I am Lord Harold James Potter, Lord of Stinchcombe, Godson of Lord Sirius Orion Black, son of a murdered father, son of a murdered mother, and I will have my vengeance, either in this life or the next." Harry snarled as he walked up to and got in Umbridges face, getting nose to nose with her.

Harry released a fraction of his fire as his eyes shined brightly. She stumbled backward as his body began to get hotter, an aura-like visage began to manifest visibly all over his body. As she stumbled, she also drew out her wand and pointing it at the young Fire Elemental.

That in of itself was a bad mistake as quicker than Umbridge could move, he unsheathed his family saber and with an under handed stroke, cut the wand in half while quickly placing and holding the blade to her throat, "Get your pet toad out of my sight Minister or you'll have to find yourself another undersecretary." he warned in a deadly tone.

It took several minutes for the Minister to push the woman through the floo as Harry removed the blade from her throat while keeping his eyes locked on her with deadly intent. Slowly sheathing the sword, the moment he saw the last of the green flames die away, he turned his eyes to Dumbledore and walked around the desk.

Dumbledore stood as Harry neared him when he found himself flying over the side of the chair and to the floor. A _'crack'_ sounded as Harry punched him in the nose, breaking it in the process that. The punch was so strong that it sent him flying over the arms of the Headmasters chair. Kicking the chair away, Harry proceeded to advance on a retreating Headmaster.

He fumbled with his robes as he turned onto his back, trying to draw out his wand, but Harry stopped him by grabbing the wrist that was connected to the hand that held it, snatched the wand from Dumbledores fingers, and allowed the aged Headmaster to watch as he set it on fire. But to Harry's shock, it would not burn. Not sure why, he shrugged, shut down the fire in his hand, and pocketed the wand in a double wand holster that was a part of his pants.

He then grabbed the old man by the front of his robes and hoisted him back up and struck him again, this time in the lower jaw. Yanking the bleeding man up, he looked at him while fuming, his mind keeping his power over fire at bay. "Your days of controlling me, are over. Those wards that you placed over my Aunts home, shoddy work at best, but very illegal as they drew on my magic. But, I'm willing to bet you knew that. Without evidence to the contrary, the only thing I can do is, bet on. Be glad that I need you alive to tell me all I need to know about Voldemort, otherwise, I'd not lose a wink of sleep after filleting your ass into cinders. A final warning, Dumbledore. Stay out of my life. Anything you need to do regarding me, do it as an educator, nothing more, nothing less. House Potter separates itself from any and all alliance with the Order of The Phoenix. Any who wish to follow, may do so of their own volition. "

Harry was surprised no one attempted to stop him, more importantly, he wondered where 'Ol Snivellus' and the new DADA Professor was let along McGonagall, but he put that question to the side in his mind for later perusal, getting back to the matter at hand, Harry held the man up from the floor a few more moments to give Dumbledore one more heads up, "You will tell me everything you know about Tom Marvolo Riddle when I ask for it, and I do mean everything. No more secrets, no more lies or half ass truths. When I come to you, and I will, you will be forthcoming with my information, or I will show you why my new Marauder name is, from this moment forth, The Human Torch."

Releasing the Headmasters robes and allowing him to drop to the floor, He gave the Headmaster a final peace of his mind, "Get yourself cleaned up, Dumbledore. It wouldn't do to let the students see you with another broken nose and a bruised or broken jaw. And one final thing, if I sense the DMLE or the Minister coming for me because of what I just did, just remember, you brought it on yourself and so will they when I burn them."

Walking around the downed Headmaster, he went to walk by Sirius, but stopped. Not bothering to look at him, Harry said, "Gryffindore tower is full of traitors, so I've had Dobby place my belongings in a special room only he and I know about. We'll talk more tomorrow. For now, I'm tired and need some rest. You look like you need the same Padfoot. Get Moony rested up as well."

"Will do Cub. Will do." Sirius said as he patted his Godsons shoulder and exited the Office via the door with Remus giving him a thumbs up.

"Goodnight Moony."

"Goodnight Torch." Remus shot back softly and with a nod, exited the office, following behind Sirius. Hedwig jumped from his shoulder, onto her humans where Harry proceeded to gently run his hands over her feathered right wing.

Stepping before and turning his head slightly towards the Greengrasses, he looked at them blankly, before turning to them fully and bowed before the Greengrass clan, "Permission to escort Daphne to the Yule Ball, my Lord Greengrass."

Lord Greengrass stepped forward and gave a respectful bow as well, "Forgive me, Lord Potter. Though we have much to discuss, it is late. But the decision to go is not with me, but Daphne herself. She is the one you should ask."

"Oh please, father. I am right here. And if 'Potter'," she spat dramatically, "had any sort of _'Balls'_ about him, he would ask me outright instead of acting like the arrogant Lion that he is." Daphne sneered. To her, this was a test to see what kind of response she could get out of him, to see if he could pass her test.

What she got, was the newly emancipated Lord lighting up on fire before her and her family, Thankfully, Madam Malkin placed a fire proof charm on the owl to keep her unaffected by her humans fire. "Know this, Heiress Greengrass, it was not by my design to be betrothed to you. I don't know you, nor do I feel as if I should because as far as I know, like everyone within this school, I have learned who are my true friends, and whom are wolves disguised as Lions. I will honor the decision made by my parents to the letter, but I don't have to like it. The best you can do, is make the most of it as will I. For too long have I been blinded by snakes and lions on both sides that at times, I can barely think straight. No, I am no Lion. I am a living flame, a torrent of fire. A volcano, waiting and set to go off at a moments notice.,,,"

He had more to say when Daphne turned into a living statue of ice with her hands raised in a expression of peace, _"Peace Potter, I am not your enemy. I just needed to know the kind of man you are. Like you, I am different."_ she said in a frosty voice as the air came in great wisps of frost, _"My father had me watch you, to learn of the kind of man you are. For several years, you were an exhaustively naive little boy, but only because Dumbledore wanted it. But now, now I see a man I can get behind and follow because he is a leader, a being of true strength."_ she powered down to her human form, her clothes like his, unaffected. "You are ready to take your place as the true, leader of the light. So, My Lord, I'd be honored to join you for the Yule Ball, if you'll still have me."

Powering down, Harry gazed into the blue eyed blond haired girls eyes, and then trailed his eyes to take in her lips and then her entire being, then looked back into her eyes, "Forgive me, Heiress Greengrass, due to my,...unique situation, I didn't think there were others like myself."

"You'd be surprised." she smirked.

"No doubt. Maybe we should start at the beginning, I am Harry Potter." he held out his left hand to which she slipped hers into. "And I would be honored to take you to the Yule Ball, My Lady."

"Daphnee Greengrass, Mr. Potter."

"Enchanted, Ms. Greengrass." he said as he leaned over and brushed his lips over her knuckles. He did this to her mother and sister as well, of which Astoria blushed and lowered her head to hide her reddening cheeks while their mother breathed a sigh of relief and was glad there was still some form of a gentle soul left in him since she and her husband feared that Dumbledore had sacrificed what light remained in him. She was glad to see that her fears were no longer valid. "Forgive me, but if there are others, it might be prudent to find out who is friend, and who is foe."

"I have a list of those of the old families who are blessed, just like you and I. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement. One being your Godbrother Neville, of House Longbottom and my friend Tracy of House Davis."

"Godbrother? Hhhmmm, just something else the old fool has kept from me." he said as he glared at the old man whom winced at this bit of information now being known instead of when he wanted it. But now, there was nothing he could do since Harry destroyed all of his plans in a single stroke. "Doesn't matter now. What's done is done. We can't change the past only control the futures outcome from here on, and just move forward. Tomorrow, my personal House Elf will call on you and the others and will direct you to a room and show you how to access it."

"What are you going to do, Lord Potter?" Lady Hemera asked.

Looking into the elder Lady Greengrass's eyes, he said, "I'm putting a team together, let's just leave it at that for now. Goodnight Ladies and Lord Greengrass." Harry bowed after finishing sharing a hint at just a portion of his plans as he about face after rising and walked out of the door of Dumbledores Office and to his special room.

The Greengrasses followed suit seconds later after Cygnus and Hemera kissed their daughters and hugging them, and wishing them well, Lord and Lady Greengrass left through the Floo, with Daphne and her sister through the door, but not before Astoria did what Daphne had only dreamed of doing and that was kicking the old man in the balls. The result was him screaming a very high note "That's for being a bad man to my future brother, you fake." she then stuck her tongue at him and proceeded to about face herself with her nose in the air and walked towards her sister.

Daphne could only gape in shock a moment, then shrugged and escorted her sister out of the office doors while leaving the old man moaning in pain as he held his family jewels. Both were surprised to see Harry waiting for them in front of the Gargoyle, arms crossed, back leaned against the wall, and eyes closed.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Daphne asked.

Opening his eyes, Harry turned to and looked at Daphne with a soft smile, "It just hit me," he began as he lifted himself from the wall, "that's it's too late at night for a pair of ladies to walk within the Hallways, and with it being this late at night, it would be inappropriate of me to let you both wander the halls alone tonight. Would you like me to escort you to your dorms?"

"Of course, Harry. Yes, yes, yes." Astoria said as she rushed and held his hand, pulling him through the hallway. Daphne could only sigh as she shook her head and proceeded towards Harry who held his free arm out. Slipping her arm in with Astoria copying her, both girls led Harry to their dorms within the dungeons. Harry shivered a bit and allowed some of his fire to keep him warm as he stood before the Slytherin entryway moments later.

The Slytherin entrance was a stone damp wall with a single password which was currently 'Pureblood'! Once the entrance revealed itself, Harry saw that it was a rectangular shaped entryway, "Well My Ladies, I believe this is where we should part ways for the night. Shall we meet again sometime within the afternoon tomorrow, say, after classes?"

"Say yes, Daphne. After all, it is expected for the future Lady Potter to say yes to her betrothed." Astoria said before Harry had to gently reprimand her.

"I'm sorry, Astoria. But, your sister, betrothed to me she may be, will not be used or forced to do my bidding. When we marry, she will be my partner and my friend. I will not have a relationship based on slavery. Just partnership and trust."

"Thank you Harry." Daphne said as it got quiet for a moment for the younger Greengrass to understand what that meant. Deciding to hurry on in before the entrance sealed itself, she kissed his cheek and rushed her sister through just a second before it began to close.

Touching the cheek that was just kissed, Harry began to develop a genuine smile that made him light back up on fire. Taking this moment to get away from the dungeons, he flew to the seventh floor corridor, not noticing a dark shadow gazing at him from within the darkness of the dungeon Hallways.

Stepping into the light of the moon, Severus Snape looked at the retreating flame that was Harry Potter and then looked back at his the entrance to his Snakes Common Room. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a picture of Lily Potter and looked upon it. Running a finger down upon what was Lily Potters cheek, he said, "I'll try to keep my promise Lily. Forgive me for being hard on him, if only for a moment longer. I'll see him through his trials as best as I can." he spoke softly into the night sky as he held the picture tightly to his breast. Slipping it into his robes pocket once again, he silently stepped back into the shadows and disappeared as if to merge with them.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had summoned an House elf to call upon the Head Nurse to come to his aid. Poppy fussed over him as she fixed both his nose and bruised jaw, however painful it might have been. She gave him pain relieving potions to remove the pain.

When she left after he assuring her he was much better and thanking her for her service, he turned to the instruments that once served to watch over Harry Potter, upset now more than ever to see they were no longer functional.

For the remainder of the night until he fell asleep, he began to think up plans and methods in trying to get back control of the Boy-who-lived while thinking of a way to use his pawns to keep Daphne and anyone else from interacting with Harry. But for now, he needed rest. The only thing Poppy Pomfrey couldn't fix was his already shriveled family jewels, not that they ever were of any use anyway since Gellert. He was still experiencing the phantom pains for the damage done to his nuts that the pain relief potion only managed to numb the pain, allowing him to fall into a troubled sleep.

At the same time as Harry flew to the seventh floor, a young woman of strong Veela stock sought out and saw the flames flying through the school windows from her place outside of her carriage.

Fluer Delacour, having felt the boy turned man power over fire ignite and awaken, she knew then that he was a 'little boy' no longer and had become a man. Her Veela heritage had locked onto him and would not let her be denied as she began to plan how best to catch and speak to her quarry in the morning, "Soon, my love. We will be together, and nothing will stand in our way."

 **Well, here's chapter 2 of Fire and Ice. Let me know what you think as I begin chapter 2 of Sniper tomorrow. I hope you'll enjoy. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Yule Ball

**Fire and Ice**

 **Ch. 3 The Yule Ball**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **J. K. Rowling does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: This week, we lost a legend. A symbol of hope. The epitome of the human spirit. Muhammad Ali. He was a fighter, a comedian, a family man, and an inspiration to us all. I will not rest, until this chapter is completed as I try to pour as much of his character into this piece. He has joined the Angels in the Heavens, and with God's embrace, may he be remembered as the Greatest of our worlds champions. This chapter is in honor and in memory of the man who floated like a butterfly and stung like a bee.**

 **Muhammad Ali**

 **The Greatest of all time.**

 **1942-2016**

 **Ch. 3 The Yule Ball**

The doors of the Great Hall opened as his and his date to the Yule Ball was called. Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, her sister Astoria, Fleur Delacour, and young Gabrielle Delacour, arm in arm, walked in the with grace and precision, just as they had practiced the night before while in the medical wing. The room was silent as they strode in, unreadable expressions upon their faces. The day before, he had met up with his true friends within an undisclosed room on the seventh floor that only he and the House Elves of Hogwarts knew of.

 **Flashback**

 **The day before**

Those that chose to attend after being summoned by Harry, with Dobby's help, found the 'Come and Go' Room. One by one, they filed in, all gazing at a Harry Potter that was playing an electrical Guitar that was rune protected from Magic and charmed to run on the ambient magic within the castle and surrounding area. They saw the guitar hooked up to an amplifier, several long black cords of which were hooked up to some huge speakers, and several odd black boxes used in helping fine tuning the musical instruments tone and sound. Neville who arrived first, patiently waited as more showed up while Harry, after striking a note, would write some musical symbols onto a sheet of parchment before beginning to strum another tune again.

The room was made to look like a common room, like a combination of each House dorm with the Banners hanging off the fireplace. There were several chairs and couches sitting about in an odd format or another. There was no set pattern in where the comfortable furniture were splayed. There was a fireplace behind Harry of course, as well as a window that showed a clear sky with the occasional bird and or insect flitting every now and then.

When the last person he expected arrived, in the form of his Fiance Daphne Greengrass with her sister Astoria and another two girls, he put the writing quill down and wrapped both arms around the instrument, while looking to and studying each person.

"Neville Longbottom, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. Supposed ally of House Potter. My Godbrother. Why didn't you ever tell me about my station in the Wizarding World? Why did you never come to me with information that I could have used against Albus Dumbledore in order to get out from under his thumb?" he asked in a soft and courteous tone.

Seeing all eyes on him, Neville gulped and stepped forward, sitting on a stool that Harry conjured with a wave of his wand. When he was sure it was sturdy enough to allow his size and weight, Neville sat and looked Harry in the eye, "Harry, there is no simple answer. I..." he began, only to be stopped by a raised hand from his Godbrother.

"No excuses, Nev. You and I are Godbrothers. Family. Just tell it to me straight."

"I thought you knew." he answered as honestly as possible. "But then, Dumbledore kept getting Hermione and Ronald in my and everyones way after we saw the state of your clothing, what with them being two sizes too big with and your skinny frame... I tried, Harry. I really did. But as always, those two kept getting in my way." he took a moment to breathe before he continued, "They want to see you, by the way. I just managed to ditch them with a bit of help from your friend, Dobby."

"He's telling the truth, My Lord." a young lady with long, straight, brown hair, blue eyes hidden by thin plastic rimmed glasses, answered. She wore Slytherin robes and stood by Daphne and her sister.

"And you are?" Harry asked with a raised brow, looking in her direction.

"Harry, this is Tracey Davis, my friend." Daphne pointed out, her hand held out in front of the new girl.

"And she's my betrothed as well as my girlfriend, Harry." Neville added.

Looking upon this girl whom spoke out and then looking back at his friend and Godbrother, "Fiance? Girlfriend? Neville, you? Say it isn't so."

"'Fraid so, Harry. We've been betrothed since the beginning."

With a heartening laugh, Harry stood while resting his guitar on his wooden stool, walked over, and pulled Neville into a strong hug.

His brother in all but name and blood gave as good as he got as he returned the embrace with equal force. A moment or two, and they stepped back from one another and clopped one another on the shoulder. Harry turned to the brunette and just smiled. As she saw him do so, her face lit up with a radiant smile of her own as she realized her fiance's own Godbrother had accepted her.

This was further noticed as he held out his arms to her, "Well, are you going to just stand there girl, or are you going to get over here and give me a hug?"

Laughing at this bit of humor, she threw herself into his arms. Neville had to pull them apart as he noticed Harry looking at him and begin saying something into her ear, causing her to _'chortle'_ and giggle that she hid too late behind her hand.

"All right you two, that's enough. That's my fiance Harry, you got your own." he mock growled as if he was warning his friend.

"Neville, stop it." Tracy said as she lightly smacked his chest as he held her to him. "He was just throwing a couple of wise crack jokes about you, nothing more. You know you're the only man for me."

"And don't you forget it, love." he replied. As they all began to quiet down and rest themselves on the comfortable chairs while Harry sat once more on the stool with his guitar once more in his arms, about to get the brass tax of why he called this meeting and what to do about finding out who is their real friends while introducing himself to his Godsister Luna Lovegood. They discussed who the frauds were and whom were acting as friends on Dumbledores orders when Sirius and Remus took this time to walk or stumble inside the room.

"Sorry about being late cub." Sirius gasped, almost out of breath, and barely holding Remus up. "But we had to dodge a fiery Veela who wants to speak to you or something more than speak, if you catch my meaning."

"A Veela? You mean Fleur?" Harry asked with one eye raised in curiosity. During his time away from Hogwarts, after flying away as he did with his familiar, he had taken the time to study his fellow competitors more thoroughly as he studied their schools as he was sorely tempted to leave Hogwarts, how ever much his heart told him not to as he dearly loved the school, just not all who resided within her. He learned much when it came to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and what they taught and whom they accepted. He also studied their curriculum's and compared their teaching skills and qualifications to Hogwarts own and found it to be almost seven times, if not, eight times better than Hogwarts as the current teaching staff and the curriculum's his beloved school has taught, was rated at an all time low according to the schools he learned existed in and outside of Europe. He had learned there was of course more as the other schools all over the world held better ratings than any of the current three schools currently within the halls of Hogwarts.

So, it wasn't surprising for Harry to know a bit now about Veela.

"Yeah, she says that you're her mate? Or more or less, screaming it like a banshee and demanding that Dumbledore release you from wherever he has you hidden or stashed." Remus said as he had to pat down his now smoking coat that was now ruined. "She's a right scary bird when pissed, that one. Transformed into her peoples 'Avian' state, knocking out a good percentage of the schools males, and leaving them all unconscious with how much 'allure' she was putting out during her transformation and started throwing out fireballs when we refused to give her what she wanted, which is you."

"Doesn't she know, I'm engaged, already?" Harry asked with a aggravated _'sigh'_ as he began to set the instrument down on his left.

"Damn right he is." Daphne said as she stood. A sudden _'pop'_ , revealed the arrival of Dobby who looked frantic.

"Master Potter, sir. Dobby be so's sorry Master, but flaming girl is throwing out fire, screaming for you, claiming you'se as her mate and be's demanding Dumble's to release you." A loud _'Boom'_ , followed by dust falling from the ceiling was evidence of that.

As Harry rose to take care of the problem, it was then that Sirius had a thought, "Wait."

"Why?" Harry demanded, his eyes now glowing with fire.

"There may be a way to resolve this, peacefully!"

"How?" his Godson growled.

"Due to years I spent in Azkaban, I am now unable to father a child. If you were to accept my adopting you as my son and me passing on the title of Lord Black to you instead of allowing it to go Lucius' son Draco, you can have two wives."

"Mr. Black, you can't be serious?" Tracy shouted, appalled at such an idea.

"Of course I am, seriously. It's my name. But yes, all kidding aside, I want you as my son, Harry. I love you as if you were my own. I want you as my son."

"You also want this just so the Veela will stop acting all childish and ending this peacefully without violence?" Daphne demanded, her arms crossed and jaw squared shut.

"That's partly the reason, but I've always wanted Prongslet as my son, and I always will." he nodded in confirmation while staying firm to how he felt.

Harry, stunned into silence, could only look at the man with wide eyes, "Sirius, I don...don't know what to say."

"Say yes, cub. Let me be the father you deserve and need. I can never replace James, nor Tiger-Lily, but I can be there, for you, always. Whenever you need me to be."

"Sirius,...I...I," taking a few deep breaths, he looked down in thought for a moment before bringing his head back up with glistening eyes, "I-I accept,...dad."

Taking his soon to be son within his arms, they were joined by Remus who was pulled into the hug by both Harry and Sirius. A few moments later, and another _'Boom'_ , followed by more falling dust, showed Harry that he needed to go, but not before he looked to Daphne, "Daphne,...I don't know what to say or do that won't make you angry at me."

Arms still crossed with a icy glare that made Harry shiver to the bone a bit, just inhaled deeply and exhaled a bit of frost breath, "Just go. When a Veela makes a claim as that harlot is, it's for life. I may not like it, but it looks like I'm going to have a sister-wife in the coming future." she then grumbled something or another that he barely caught, but was able to piece enough of her muttering to guess it had something to do with his saving people thing.

"Want some help, Harry?" Neville asked as he grasped his shoulder.

"How can you help me?" he asked as he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Smirking, Neville stepped back and as his arms began to raise, he began to change as he went from a human wizard, to a rocky orange colored stone being that stood well over eight feet in height with a huge figure, while retaining his human hazel colored eyes, **"Call me, The Thing."** he said in a deep rocky tone of voice.

Harry's mouth hung open in shock as he looked up, then shook his head and said, "Wai...Wait a minute. The Thing? You've read the comics too?"

 **"Tracy got'em for me after my powers kicked in. Said there were a lot of similarities between myself and the character in the books, so I adopted the name. You don't mind, do you?"**

"No, I don't mind. In fact, I approve." Harry said in awe as he looked at his huge friend. A third _'Boom'_ with even more dust falling to the floor got their attention back to the matter at hand, followed by loud shrieking, "I got to take care of this problem and nip it in the bud, fast." Looking back up, he sighed, "Sorry, Neville. But this is one fight, you can't get in the middle of. Daphne, when this ends, and I hope it does, any way you can help me?"

"As the future Lady Potter, I will have even greater authority than she will as Lady Black, so I will have to show her a more dominate side as the Alpha of this little family group, that is, if you can subdue her."

"So long as she doesn't rape me." Harry muttered with an agreeing nod as he turned and stomped his way to the door leading out of the 'Come and Go room', the others following him. Yanking it open, Harry shouted, **"Flame On!"** once he was covered in flames, he quickly flew off down the halls until he came to the edge of the seventh floor stairs that would lead him right to the first floor, adjusting his course downward, he then flew towards the Main Hall.

 **Meanwhile**

The situation wasn't looking good for many a women within the Main Hall as many a male, literally littered the floor, unconscious due to the power of her super charged allure. Tables had been turned over onto their side and were on fire as the remaining girls and adult women were cowering behind them. Dumbledore, try as he might, had a magically raised domed shield up with his natural wand, trying desperately to calm the Veela down while reinforcing the magic in the shield since she was throwing fire balls erratically, making many of the younger years whimper while scaring a good portion of the older young ladies and female teaching staff. Not even Maxime could get through to or control her out of control student.

The Veela, one Fleur Delacour, didn't notice her own sister Gabrielle, was one of the ones hiding behind the Main Halls walls since the doors were opened, hiding in fear. Try as she might to try and call out to her sister, she knew it was useless as her sister's Veela heritage had fully came out and was in complete control.

She was feeling helplessness and despair until a fiery sound, fast approaching, flew towards her and those hiding behind the wooden doors and stone walls. She looked up as a being of fire sped towards and over her, adjusting his course, and flying into the Main Hall. It was then that she knew, help had arrived. She and the other Beauxbaton students had felt the heat of the flames as it singed their hair a bit as it passed over their heads, leaving a temporary trail of fire behind that dissipated a second later.

A ball of flame met the approaching figure head on, yet did not effect him as he acted as if the fire ball never hit him. She and the others had seen this as they chanced a peak around the open doors. Gabrielle watched on in shock as the figure slowly touched down to the floor before her sister, and spread out his arms. Everything that was on fire within the Main Hall of the ancient castle, was instantly put out as the fire throughout the Main Hall flew from its various fuel source and was absorbed into him until not a tongue of flame remained.

The figure, as he summoned all of the fire within the Hall to himself, pulled his arms to himself as the last of the fire became a part of him, with only himself on fire and Fleur Delacour now conjuring another ball since the one in her hand had been absorbed by him. Fleur raised her clawed right hand with the ball of fire in her hand, ready to throw the ball of flame, until the figure hollered out, **"ENOUGH!"**

The second he said that, with tremendous power in his voice, he powered his fire down. The Veela, in the transformed state of her races Avian humanoid form with bleach blond feathers, great white feathers, and a long beak, with leathery claws, paused as she looked upon her 'Mate!'

Harry expected what happened next as Fleur underwent a metamorphosis of the form she wore, back to a human look as she began to slowly step forward. Her Avian heritage rippling with every step until she was herself again, and yet, the Veela within was still in control as the threw herself at Harry and began kissing him. It was all Harry could do to keep up with her as he had to gain control of the situation as Fleur nails dug in and began to tear into his clothes, attempting to rip them off. Not needing people to see him in his 'Birthday Suit', he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her body and arms against his body as he pulled his head back and shouted, **"FLAME ON!"**

The second he was on fire, he flew up and out of the Main Hall with the Veela in his arms. The fire didn't seem to bother her, only excite her more as he flew over the other Beauxbaton students heads, not bothering to notice one of them resembling Fleur, but younger as he had to get the lustful girl somewhere where he could help her retain control over her mind and body. And he knew only one place to do that, was Black Lake. Knowing Veelas were naturally beings of fire, water was an element he knew could help calm her down.

As he flew, he had to make a few sharp turns in order to avoid several walls and doors until he was finally outside the doors of the castle, where he proceeded towards the direction he knew to be the Black Lake. Double timing his flights speed due to the girl squirming in his arms with the need to gain back control and have her way with him, he flew over the castle walls until his eyes landed on the cold lake. With the Lake in sight, narrowing his eyes in concentration, he flew faster while holding onto the still squirming Veela who now realized what was about to happen. Freeing one of his arms to hold her with, he then took out his newly flame proofed wand from the special holster pocket in the leg of his pants, and threw out a bludgeoning hex in order to make the landing in the cold water softer.

It had the desired effect as Harry quickly put his wand away, back in its holster on his leg, tucked his head in while using his free arm to protect the 'Lust' affected Veela's head, 'Sorry about this Fleur, but it's for your own good.' he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and flew head on into the now risen cold water, which deactivated his fire powers.

He noticed that after he and Fleur struck the water and went under, how she seemed to come back to herself and began to struggle underneath the water, flailing about and struggling to come back to the air. Grabbing one of her flailing arms, he pulled her up with himself as they reached the surface. Gasping for air, he then situated himself by holding onto Fleur with one arm while using the other to paddle back to dry land which was only a few feet away.

Harry was thanking whatever deity existed in the Wizarding World as he saw Sirius and Remus, followed by others including staff, coming to the Black Lake to aid and assist he and Fleur, whom was now an emotional wreck as she sobbed into his chest and shivering due to the cold water while Sirius conjured some towels for he and Fleur as they were pulled onto land.

He felt he didn't need the towel as he took the said towel and used it to wrap it around the now back to normal Beauxbatons student. He concentrated on his fire powers as his body began to steam a bit, allowing his suit and body to dry in seconds. He noticed as he looked back to the Black Lake, that he also created a bit of steam that rose out of the water in the exact spot in where he and the out of control Veela had impacted.

He knelt to a knee before the now distraught Beauxbatons student and took her by the arms, trying to see if there was any way she could understand him at the moment as he tried to apologize, "Fleur,...Fleur, can you understand me?"

"Get away from my student, you beast?" the head of Beauxbatons, Olympe Maximme demanded.

His head snapped to her as his leash on the emotions he held in was beginning to weaken, so with a quick show of force, he snapped an arm out with his hand on fire as he pointed at her, and growled out loudly in a warning tone. This had the desired effect as she gasped and stepped back, causing her to bring a hand to her throat as there was definite fear in her eyes.

"Alright you lot, back off. Give the two some room." Sirius hollered as he and Remus decided to play 'Crowd Control' and forced the still conscious student to back away.

Once the female half-giantess and others had backed away a good distance, Harry then put out the flame in his hand and turned to the soaked Veela, "Are you alright, Fleur? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She began speaking in her own tongue that Harry assumed was French, a language he could not speak, as she laid her head on his right shoulder. He once more took the Veela into his arms and began to run his fingers through her hair, giving her soft whisper-like "Sssshhhhhh's" as he then used his powers to warm her and himself since the weather was still cold as much as the air was. She melted into his arms and began to enjoy the warmth he put out. He could have sworn he heard a _'purr'_ emanate from her throat and lips as her breathing evened out.

"Can you hear me,...Fleur?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded into his shoulder in affirmation.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you. I couldn't think of an alternative to calm you down without resorting to violence, and so, chose the only decision I could make, and that was to fly you and myself into the Black Lake. I had hoped the cool water could bring you back to yourself."

"I...I'm...sorry." she tried in broken English since her accent and language was more dominant, "I vas...not, how you say,...in control ov meeeself." she struggled on the last bit as she raised her head to look into her eyes.

"It's alright. I know that your magic has chosen me." he said as he used a now free left arms to brush a few strands of her hair out of her beautiful face. "There are things you need to know about me, and Merlin willing, you'll be able to accept what you're about to learn. Do you think you can handle that?"

She looked into his eyes still, and could not see any deceit or any dark tendencies in them, and so, just nodded as she laid her head once more on his chest.

"Alright." he said with another _'sigh'_ as he then held her a moment longer before deciding to help her back into the castle. Slipping his free arm under her legs, he picked her bridal style, and began to walk through the now parting crowd of onlookers.

Seeing his Godbrother Neville, Godsister Luna, Daphne, Astoria, and Neville's own fiance Tracy, he nudged his head for them to follow while he carried Fleur to the Hospital Wing to be checked over by Madam Pomphrey. In the process, Fleur just dug her face into the crook of his neck and buried herself into his chest where she remained the entire walk.

None noticed the dark look in Dumbledores eyes, neither did they notice Madam Maxime run off to no doubt contact Fleurs parents. But Harry did notice a young girl who looked like Fleur run up to and step into line next to he and her sister as they reentered the castle.

Fleur was examined by Pomphrey after ensuring all of the unconscious males were fine. Of course, the elder Delacour was alright, just exhausted. Her parents of course entered the school medical wing minutes later followed by Madame Maxime and Professor Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus, as Harry's acting guardians, kept their hands on their wands in case the Delacours daughters parents tried anything biased against their charge. Throughout the entire time Fleur was being examined, though Harry held her right hand, young Gabrielle, Harry now knew her name to be, climbed into the bed on her left.

Both Monsieur and Appolline Delacour stomped their way to their daughters bed, but a warning look from their daughter, after seeing the young mans hand intertwined with their eldest daughters own, kept them from reaching for their wands as the situation was explained by Fleur who was completely honest with them.

Monsieur Delacour sighed tiredly as he sat in a conjured chair on the left, next to his daughters bed and was forced to accept that his daughter now belonged to another. That other, just so happened to be the-boy-who-lived, and apparently an Fire Elemental. Harry, with Daphne sitting in a conjured chair next to him on the right, was forced to explain to both the Delacour parents and Fleur herself, how he was already engaged to her due to a contract his parents made out to her family. But because he was soon to be the new Lord Black with Sirius intending to adopt him, in order to no doubt continue the Black family line and name, he'd no doubt have to take on another wife.

Thankfully, Sirius had cast a privacy barrier after pushing Dumbledore and unwanted guests away from listening in on the conversation. The Headmaster was put out in not being a part of what was being discussed, trying to say it was for 'The Greater Good' that he be included in the conversation, but a wand at his throat from Harry had him thinking different, and so, forced the Headmaster to retreat. Hermione tried to rebuke Harry for how he treated the Headmaster, but was stopped by a look from her friend who told her in no certain terms, how he'd talk to her later and find out, where her loyalty lies.

Once the unwanted persons left and the conversation had run its course, Fleur was able to confirm for Harry that yes Veela were sexual beings by nature and that they were also very possessive, and that if she had to share him with Daphne in order to be with him, she would.

Her father winced while a glare from her mother had him look down somewhat in fear, that then turned to a look of pride as she then turned to look upon her eldest daughter who showed both maturity and wisdom well beyond her years.

A word of warning from Monsieur Delacour for Harry was uttered should he ever hurt his little girl followed by a bit of wisdom on how to make a Veela happy by just being himself showed that the man was deadly serious about protecting his daughters while having to accept a future son in-law. For the next few hours, the entire group remained in the Medical wing and talked until sunset wherein Harry revealed how he'd be more than willing to escort both Daphne and Fleur to the Yule Ball and would take turns dancing with them both.

Young Gabrielle also wanted to be escorted by Harry to the ball, to which Harry had no power to say no when she hit him with 'The Look' with Daphnes sister Astoria doing the same. So, he promised, much to all of the girls and womens amusement, that he'd be more than willing to escort the four young ladies to the Ball and dance with all four of them, one after the other.

Dobby and a few school Elves brought them all dinner while they discussed and even practiced how all three ladies would walk with Harry when announced. Fleur would walk arm in arm with Harry on his left with her sister on her left, holding her arm, while Daphne would be on his right.

Harry and Neville managed to get their respective others back to their dorms while Harry walked Neville back to the Gryffindore dorms. He returned to the Delacours sisters and with their parents, escorted the girls back to the Beauxbatons carriage where the Delacour elders were able to use the Carraige 'Floo' to return to their home, but not before they hugged and kissed their daughters goodbye. Harry returned to the 'Come and Go Room' where Sirius and Remus was waiting on him and revealed to him the suit they had for him.

 **Flashback ends**

After a good nights rest, a quick one hour workout, a good warm shower, and a shave since he noticed he was starting to get a bit of fuzz on his face, having learned of the Wizarding Rock Group that would be playing during the Ball, Harry had asked Sirius if he could get their attention for him to talk a bit on allowing Harry to play a few songs with them.

The group, the Weird Sisters, after Sirius found them and talked to them a bit, returned to and sat with Harry who wanted to play a few songs with them and had them look over the musical notes he had so they could study them. To say that the group was impressed with him and the music he wanted to try out with them, was startling to say the least as they agreed with the songs and began working on them together privately until Harry had to leave to get ready for the Ball.

Harry had learned through Neville who spoke to Luna, that the Delacour sisters had decided to join with Daphne, Astoria, and Tracy in getting ready. Harry and Neville wore expensively fashionable and stylish black suits. Sirius made it clear that he wanted both young men to enter the Ball with Class and Style that would make Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco jealous. In addition, he bought them what the muggles terms 'Pimp Canes' with their families personal shield crest on the gold handled hilts and the _'piesta de resistance'_ to the looks they wore were soft top hats.

Their dates came from the Slytherin Dungeons one at a time with Daphne and her sister Astoria followed by Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle. Both Daphne and Fleur looked like Goddesses in the clothing they wore. Fleur and her sister wore silky silver dresses that were sleeveless with long elbow length matching gloves. Their hair was done up in a way that made them glow majestically.

Daphne herself wore a similar dress, only in Slytherin green with matching gloves.

(Side note, I wouldn't know what the women in that film wore, so you're just going to work with me here and look up whatever they wore because I can't seem to state whatever else they wore. I can imagine it, but not quite put it into words as I am a guy, and as a guy, I am oblivious to what girls like to wear. Sorry.)

Astoria wore a little Slytherin green and silver colored sundress with flowers in her hair, just like little Gabrielle. Harry's jaw dropped at just how lucky a guy he was to have two beautiful Goddesses to escort to the Ball and be joined by their sisters.

He was further surprised to see Luna in a yellow dress with an odd assortment of earrings in the form of bottle corks. Her escort was Collin Creevy whom wore a tasteful James Bond-ish styled suit.

He didn't stick around to see Hermione be received and escorted by Victor Krum as Harry then held out his arms and with his escorts, walked the four ladies to the Ball within the Main Hall the moment his name was called, all the while thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world.

He danced with all four young ladies throughout most of the night as the Weird Sisters played, and at times, sat down to rest his feet while talking with Neville and Colin whom he then joined to gather some drinks for themselves and the girls. As they gathered their partners drinks, Harry didn't fail to notice how all three young men were stared and sneered at by members of Gryffindore and Slytherin while the girls sat and talked amongst each other. "Don't mind them, their just jealous." Harry stated as fact.

"Yeah, you're right Harry. Come one Colin, let's get back to the ladies." Neville said.

"Sure thing, Mr. Longbottom." he said.

"It's Neville, Colin. Not Mr. Longbottom." the Longbottom Heir corrected.

Colin just smiled with appreciation and nodded as he went to join his friends and their ladies.

Suddenly, the head of the Wizarding Rock Group called Harry to the stage moments after he sat with the others, and after coming to the stage, handed him a guitar. Accepting it while the other rockers took their assigned positions, Harry walked over to the Microphone and spoke into it, "Now that you're all settled down and wondering what I'm doing here, at the time I was away due to the wrongs committed against me thanks to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the staff, and the other heads of the other schools as well as the head of Games, Ludo Bagman, I had time to think, and actually train." At their names being called and their being accused of crimes against the boy-who-lived, Maxime and Karkaroff scowled while Dumbledore bristled. Dark thoughts began to cloud the Headmasters mind as Harry continued, "I also found the time to find a hobby that helped me overcome the bitterness I felt against all of them, a hobby that helped me overcome the darkness inside myself. I found music to be a therapeutic treatment for my anger. And so, without further do, LET'S GET READY TO ROCK!" he hollered as he began with the first song.

-The first song he played was John Cafferty and the Beaver Brown Bands Garden of Eden, followed by Running Through the Fire, and Just a matter of Time. His last two songs were November Rain from the Guns 'N' Roses band, and the last being Jon Bon Jovi's Blaze of Glory.-

The entire gathering of student cheered Harry on as he and the Weird Sisters played through all of the songs. Once it was over, Harry and the Weird Sisters stood together and bowed before the group of attendee's of the Ball. He noticed that his arch nemesis Draco had left through the first song he played with his stooges following him. After thanking the Weird sisters for letting him play with them, he returned to his table to find his companions from the four girls, to his Godbrother, Godsister, and their respective dates asking how he learned how to play music and other questions into the night until it was time to call it in, but not before giving his girls and even Luna, all one last dance and then escorted them back to their dorms with Neville and Colin watching his back while escorting their own dates as he walked the Greengrass sisters back to the Slytherin Dungeons. Giving both sisters a goodnight kiss on their cheeks, he watched as they entered the walkway safely until the door shut. Neville called it a night as his date followed Daphne and Astoria into the Slytherin common rooms and promising Neville that she would sit with him in the morning for breakfast/

He then escorted the Delacour sisters, noticing Sirius and Remus following behind some feet acting as chaperones, not knowing that they had been following them the entire time. After kissing the Veela sisters as well on the cheek before entering their carriage. Colin took this time to escort Luna to her dorm, but not before Harry and the Delacour sister wished her a goodnight.

Once the carriage doors closed, Sirius and Remus surprised Harry and started gushing on how proud of their cub they were, making him bow his head in embarrassment as he started to run with the marauders hot on his trail towards the castle, calling out to him in girly voices and blowing fake strawberries in order to embarrass him some more, failing to notice Fleur and Gabrielle and the other girls of Beauxbatons watching from the carriage and gently laughing at Harry being teased by his Godfather and Uncle.

 **Here's the newest chapter for this story followed by more I'm going to try and post together with this one. I hope you like it. Leave me reviews to let me know what you think. I am working on my next update of Power Rangers/ Pacific Rim partly due to the Pacific Rim sequel and the Ranger reboot that's coming out and, I must say, Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa, she can be my Queen anytime, know what I mean? Hahaha. As a side note, the world lost another great fighter alongside Muhammad Ali. Kimbo Slice just passed away this week due to heart problems. My thoughts and prayers go out to both families of both great men. I wonder if God doesn't mind a bit of friendly spars in the heavens above every once in a blue moon between warrior competitors like those two great champions. Anyway, food for thought. Kimbo Slice, 1974-2016. Until next time.**


End file.
